1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of hair coloring brush applications and particularly to improving the color brushes used in hair salons.
2. Description of Related Art
The art of modern hair coloring has rapidly evolved as the demand has grown for more innovative looks in hair fashion. Many hair color services require not only more than one color to be used during an application, but even different developers of the same color, with more than one formula for a variety of reasons. Different colors such as for highlights and lowlights require multiple amounts of formulas. Often a hairstylist will use the same color on the hair but will use a variety of levels of hydrogen peroxide. An example of this is a desire for darker hair at the scalp, with lighter ends. If the hairstylist desires to brighten the ends without incurring damage to those ends, there is a need for a much lower level of peroxide and yet the same color would be used. The result of all these demands is a need for multiple formulations of hair color or bleach to be used on the same person during a color service. And for the hair to be in optimum condition following the color service, the application of the color or bleach needs to be as precise as possible.
This demand for speed and precision with more variety has put increased pressure on hair colorists to apply colors quickly and precisely without making color mistakes. Often hair color and bleach formulas look the same in their containers, especially after the hydrogen peroxide is added, causing the formula to oxidize and resemble the other formulas being used. This fast, precise work with conventional tint brushes also has led to stress on the wrist and on the hand muscle between the thumb and forefinger, caused by the pressure when gripping a conventional hair coloring brush.
The multitude of similar colors required has also led to an increased probability of color errors in the rush to complete a complex coloring job in a timely manner. A color stylist may often turn to many similar bowls, each with a different tint brush, and not remember which one was last used.
There is a need then for inventive designs in tint brush systems to both relieve the hand stress on colorists and aid them in avoiding mistakes in choosing the correct brush at the right time.
The present invention helps in these regards providing an ergonomically improved brush handle design and by both linking each brush color to the base of the color in the bowl and also signaling to the stylist which brush was last used. This innovative combination results in far fewer mistakes made by the hairstylist.